A Bing and His Baby
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Socially-awkward and lonely single-father Chandler Bing falls for a slightly bossy and slightly misunderstood chef named Monica Geller. Modern Mondler AU meeting complete with cuddles, kiddies, fluff and two damaged people finding solace in each others arms, hearts and beds. Strong T - may change. Monica/Chandler. Multi-Chapter.


_AN: I don't own Friends or any of its characters._

 _So this is my first ever Friends story and since Chandler is my favourite character I thought I'd write something centred around him. This is a Modern Mondler AU set in 2016 where Chandler is 40 years old and Monica is 38._

 _All mistakes are my own and I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Chandler Bing awoke suddenly to sharp and high pitched beeps emitted from his alarm clock. He reached out with one of his hands and tapped rather forcefully against the button in order to silence the machine. The bleeping ceased and the man found himself peering at the digits visible along the face of the digital clock. Six-thirty greeted him rather harshly in bold red numbers. He turned away and rolled onto his back so his head could lay against the pillow.

The ceiling met his upward glance and he failed to make a single noise. He knew that he needed to take a shower and get changed for work before he woke up his daughter at seven in order to prepare her for school. His life had become a routine, day in and day out he was faced with the same menial tasks. It wasn't as though he loathed the tasks, it was just that he sometimes wanted a change.

Chandler constantly had found himself drifting into a state of wonderment where he had asked himself whether it would have been different if he hadn't woken up alone every morning. He wondered what it would be like to fall asleep holding someone and what it would be like for someone to fall in love with him.

As he climbed out of the bed and gently pulled the duvet up over the mattress he doubted that he would ever know. It wasn't as though he hadn't tried with women, he'd attempted to ask many on dates only to be turned down every single time. They seemed to give him a slightly pitiful glance before hurrying off in search of what he presumed would be a tall, dark and mysterious man in a whole different league to his own.

Maybe he came off as desperate he wondered as he climbed into the shower. As the water jetted out from the head and projected itself gently against his bare back he decided that maybe he was just too awkward. He tended to struggle in social situations, thus leading to a series of bizarre and somewhat sarcastic jokes in an attempt to form a connection.

Chandler climbed out of the shower and proceeded to hurriedly dry himself before he began to dress in a pair of dark blue boxers, a white business shirt, some grey work slacks and a light pink tie. He hung the towel on the towel rack and scooped his blazer up off of the coat rack before he proceeded to walk down the hall of the small apartment toward his daughter's room.

X-X-X-X

The walls were painted a light shade of yellow and a scattering of somewhat messy pencil drawings covered most of the bare surfaces. An array of toys, dolls and stuffed animals covered the floor surrounding a bed in which a little tiny girl was nestled under a fluffy pink blanket.

Chandler approached the bed and slowly sat down on the mattress. He reached out with a single hand and began to stroke the child's smooth cheek. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Her eyelids were closed and her thin pink lips were curved into a gentle smile. Her hair was the same colour as his, a medium brown, but it was presently spread in gentle waves over her pink cotton pillow.

"Wake up baby," he whispered softly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

The child's eyes slowly opened to reveal bright blue eyes that matched her father's. Her lips curved into a wide grin, "daddy!" she declared loudly.

"Hey Johanna!" Chandler grinned at the girl. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, Hugsy cuddled with me all night and I had a dream that you, me and Uncle Joey rode on unicorns!" Her eyes widened with eagerness as she recounted all of the details to her father.

"That sounds great sweetie, but we really need to hurry up and get you ready for school."

"Can we go get a milkshake before school if I'm quick daddy?" Johanna climbed out of her bed and stood before her father.

Chandler thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah that sounds like a plan!"

The girl jumped excitedly and embraced her father. Chandler felt a rush of happiness as the small body snuggled against his form. They shared a special bond, a one unique to that of a father and his daughter. All they had was each other and Chandler was thankful for that everyday.

X-X-X-X

 _2009_

 _"Hey bro how about a beer with the game?" Joey Tribbiani asked his best friend._

 _Chandler shrugged, "alright, that sounds great."_

 _"Man," Joey began as he sat in the recliner beside Chandler's, "you okay tonight?"_

 _"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"_

 _"I dunno you're just acting a bit strange man and I get like that when I'm either hungry or I haven't had sex in ages and I know you've just eaten a sandwich so you definitely ain't hungry."_

 _The other man rolled his eyes at his best friend's stupidity. They were almost exact opposites, Joey was an Italian ladykiller with a somewhat unsuccessful career in acting, while Chandler on the other hand worked a standard nine to five job as a head data processor for a large company who honestly had no luck when it came to women._

 _"I dunno Joe," he brushed off the comment as he honestly didn't want to admit that Joey was right and that he hadn't even kissed a woman - let alone slept with one - for as long as he could remember._

 _"Yeah, but the game will get you back in the spirit! Drink your beer up man!"_

 _Chandler turned to the TV and just as the first batter prepared to hit the ball the doorbell chimed. Surprised at first, the man turned to Joey, but realised that since they were at his apartment it would most likely be for him._

 _"You expecting anyone man or did I call the Pizza Place and forget again? Their delivery girl is smoking hot and I was gonna ask her to stay the night."_

 _"Man I don't remember you calling the Pizza Place and no I wasn't expecting anyone."_

 _"Well you better go get it bro, for all you know a chick could be looking for somewhere to spend the night."_

 _Chandler rolled his eyes again, "sure Joe, this apartment looks just like the one in 'Naughty Nina's Busty Big City Bash'."_

 _Joey chuckled and shrugged, "you never know man, Naughty Nina might have a thing for actors or maybe even..." he paused. "What was it that you did again?"_

 _The brighter of the pair shook his head before he began toward the door. He honestly had no idea who it could possibly be. It wasn't as though he had lots of friends, his only close one would have to be Joey who lived across the hall, and there was no girlfriend in the picture so he just presumed that it would be an irritated neighbour._

 _He reached out with one of his arms and pulled open the door. At an initial glance it appeared as though no one was there but upon a closer inspection he spotted something on the ground. It was a basket and inside it lay a baby wrapped in a blanket._

 _Chandler kneeled beside it, peering at the tiny face with a look of both confusion and bewilderment. It was beautiful, the most delicate thing the man had ever seen, but he still had no idea where it had come from._

 _"Man who the hell is at the door?" he heard Joey call out from in front of the TV. "Hurry up because you're missing the game."_

 _Chandler looked up from the child, and he was about to call Joey over when he saw his friend was already standing behind him._

 _"Bro is that a baby?"_

 _"No Joey it's a full grown adult male, of course it's a baby." a sarcastic remark declared._

 _"Well duh man, but who's is it and why is it here?"_

 _"I'm not sure..." Chandler trailed off. He peered closer to the tiny human being and spotted a scrap of paper tucked in between the baby and the inside of the basket. He picked it up and unfolded it secretly fearing whatever would be held within._

 _He began to read:_

 _"Chandler, you're the son of a bitch that knocked me up so you can keep her. Don't try and call or contact me, do what you want with her - I don't give a damn - as long as you don't get me involved. She's your responsibility now. Elaine."_

 _"Man what does it say?" Joey queried. "Where did it come from?"_

 _"The stalk just dropped her off," he snapped sarcastically. As it turned out in times of stress Chandler tended to turn to sarcasm as a coping mechanism. "Joe do you remember back about nine months ago how I had that girlfriend named Elaine?"_

 _"That weird lady who just disappeared suddenly?"_

 _"Yeah her, well as it turned out when she left she actually was pregnant."_

 _"And she thought she should give you her baby why?"_

 _"Because it's actually my baby."_

 _"Ohhh..." Joey grinned, realisation finally hitting him._

 _"So she's mine."_

 _Overcome with a strange feeling, which seemed to be a mixture of emotion and happiness, he reached down and scooped up the infant. She was so tiny and light so he supposed that she was only a few days old._

 _Ignoring Joey's infatuated cooing he pressed his lips to the child's forehead and slowly began to rock her from side to side. "Hey baby, daddy's here." he paused. "And daddy's gonna love and protect you and never, ever leave you."_

* * *

 _AN: So that's chapter one down and there is plenty more to go. I hope you really liked it and I would appreciate it if you could take the time to review and tell me what you thought or maybe even suggest what you'd like to see in future chapters._

 ** _UP NEXT: Chandler takes Johanna to Central Perk where they meet a familiar guitar-playing blonde._**


End file.
